Because I changed the oil
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Blaine studies for SAT's. Kurt finds something to do to occupy his time. m/m kisses. enjoy!


_Ok this had been bugging me to be written for several weeks and in an attempt to continue my other story, this came out instead. It's just meant to be playful and fun, I don't own anyone or anything in this story. Hope you enjoy it and if you do, please review. And if you hate it, please review_

Kurt sat in a chair in the junior common, his back leaning back on one of the arms, his legs thrown over the other. Blaine, Wes, and David sat at a table, each with a different text books and notes in front of them. Kurt smirked at them, most of the time the three boys were put together, hair perfect, clothes perfect, it could be boring, but at that time, they were all in various stages of distress. Blaine's hair was wild and curly, his tie loose, three buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. Wes's hair had clearly had a hand drug through it over and over. His tie was completely undone, and hung around his neck, his shirt was unbuttoned two buttons. David's tie had long ago been abandoned, his shirt untucked and unbuttoned three buttons. They were of course no longer wearing their blazers, neither was Kurt, who was playing with his iphone bored.

Blaine had SATs in a week and the gorgeous soprano, who was still just a friend, sitting in the chair next to his, was not purposefully being distracting, but trying to studying vocabulary words with Kurt Hummel, smiling adorably at his phone, was utterly impossible.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried, his hands gripping the textbook hard. Kurt looked up at him surprised, his blue eyes shining bright at him. "I'm not trying to mean, but you have to leave this room. You are distracting the hell out of me," Kurt smirked, not insulted.

"I am very distracting aren't I?" Kurt teased, winking playfully, sitting up. "All right, you horrible boys just keep trying to better yourselves. I am going to do something fun while you slave away." Kurt popped his hip in their direction playfully, grinning as he exited. David and Wes looked at him expectantly,

"What?" Blaine asked, feigning innocence.

"He wasn't making a sound, how the hell was he distracting?" David asked, he'd grown to like Kurt who had lightened Blaine up tremendously, he knew exactly why Blaine had found him distracting.

"Because he's crazy in love with Kurt and is just too stupid to tell him that," Wes replied, still glaring at his SAT prep book like it was an enemy.

"I am not going to do that to him, he's already had one guy come on to force himself on him, I'm not going to be the same."

"Are you kidding me?" David asked, amazed, "'I am very distracting, aren't I'" David raised his voice several octaves to imitate Kurt, "'Want me to help you with your French, Blaine?'"

"'Have you read the new Vogue yet? Ahhhmazing,'" Wes joined in, though his imitation of Kurt was much closer than David's. "He's as in love with you as you are with him, and my guess is that he won't tell you because he thinks you aren't into him, either that or he stupidly thinks you're too good for him."

"No way does he think I'm too good for him, he's…" Blaine paused, his friends helped him out,

"Brilliant." Wes finished.

"Talented," David suggested.

"Beautiful,"

"Sexy,"

"Those eyes,"

"That hair,"

"That body,"

"That voice,"

"It's like an angel,"

"Perfect,"

"Unbelieveable."

"All right, all right, I get it," Blaine said throwing his hands up in surrender, "I'm irrevocably in love with him, but that doesn't change that I can't do that to him." David and Wes sighed,

"If you don't," Wes said softly, "Someone else will." Blaine looked up at them rather alarmed,

"Jake was totally flirting with him the other day, and Kurt has no problems flirting back." Blaine glared at the wall, picturing 6'2", 6 pack abs, olive skin, rich brown eyes, black hair.

"Shit," Blaine murmured, part of him ready to quit studying and go find Kurt and _show_ everyone, that Kurt was his.

"After we study, dude," David interrupted, motioning to the books. Blaine huffed anxiously, glancing towards where Kurt had exited from before exhaling and looking back down at the book.

4 hours later Blaine slammed his book shut,

"My brain is officially fried, it's only 2, I think I'm going to find Kurt." He tried to say it casually, but his best friends weren't stupid,

"Tell him how you want to kiss him, and hold him and make love to him, and…"

"Thank you, David," Blaine called as he left the room, David and Wes smirked at each other, gathering up their own books.

30 minutes passed before a nearly panicked knock came on their door, followed quickly by Blaine barging in.

"I can't find him, his car is here, but he's not anywhere he usually is," Blaine freaked.

"We could ask Jake," Wes teased, earning such an angry glare from Blaine that he back away, "Just kidding."

"Come on, we'll help you look," David offered,

"We will?" Wes asked, looking up.

"Yes, if we want to see a Kurt/Jake/Blaine smack down," David chuckled, Wes nodded, standing and following, though he didn't miss the look of frustration on Blaine's face.

"Hey, Jeff," Wes saw the blonde first, "Have you seen Kurt?"

"Last I saw him he was outside at the basketball court, washing a car," Jeff replied, motioning that direction, not slowing his step as he breezed past them. Blaine could have sighed in relief that Jake's name wasn't mentioned.

"Thanks," Blaine called, smiling as they headed toward the basketball court, which was old and made of asphalt and predominately used to wash cars and such. Just before the exit was a window that showed the entire slab of asphalt, Wes who somehow got their first, stopping short at the window, his eyes widening. Blaine saw it and quickened his stride until he too was at the window, and he saw just what had drawn his friend's attention.

"Oh my God," David breathed, once he too saw what they saw. "Is that…?"

"Uh-huh," Wes confirmed, then looked at David, whose mouth was hanging open slightly. "You just totally went gay for a minute, didn't you?" He asked amused and unsurprised, because the sight before them made him question himself as well.

"Don't tell Valerie," David replied, not moving his eyes from the window. Blaine stared, and knew then and there, Kurt Hummel would be his boyfriend by the end of the day.

Kurt was in jeans that hugged his form without being really tight, but they let everyone know his perfect shape. And if the jeans didn't reveal his toned dancer form, the tight white tee-shirt he wore did. He was leaning under the hood of Blaine's BMW, his hands working with something towards the back of the hood. The motion raised his shirt just enough to show a small strip of skin. Blaine moaned in the back of his throat, but managed to look away from Kurt long enough to look at his friends, both of whom were still staring, gaping at the sight.

"When was the last time the two of you hung out with Valerie and Jennifer?" Blaine asked, chuckling softly. Both other boys pulled their eyes from the court, David cleared his throat awkwardly,

"I didn't know Kurt knew cars," he claimed, Blaine smirked, looking back at Kurt who had pulled his head out from under the hood, wiping his forehead and Blaine's breath hitched and he couldn't believe the effect seeing Kurt like this had on him. It was at this time that Blaine realized that the countertenor's hair was messy from having Kurt run his hand through it, not to mention he had a small smear of grease on his cheek.

"His dad is a mechanic," Blaine replied, as he turned to the door, "I'll be back," his legs were jelly as he pushed the door open. He managed to gather himself before approaching the car. "Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine's face flush and his voice heavy with desire, Kurt misinterpreted the redness as anger and the heaviness with annoyance.

"Oh God," he moved away from the car, "I am sorry! Are you one of those people who are fastidious about who works on your car?" Kurt's face was now red with embarrassment. "I am so sorry, you were saying yesterday how much you didn't want to have to go get your oil changed, but it was due, so…" Kurt looked down and Blaine saw the shame, "I didn't have anything to do so I just… and then when I got under here the engine was dirty and…" Blaine couldn't take it anymore and walked up to Kurt and grabbed both sides of his face, kissing him deeply. He realized a second after he did it what a horrible thing he had just done, if Kurt wasn't ok with it, he just did the same thing his bully had done, not 6 months ago. Instead he felt Kurt's lips move against him, willing, and a pair of hands gently touched his hips. The boys had always had a spark between them, but Blaine felt like an explosion had just gone off. Their lips remained closed, but it was a very promising start. When they separated, Kurt's eyes stayed half closed, his mouth opened a bit in surprise. "Um…" Blaine flinched, despite the fact that Kurt had responded, he still felt guilty and quickly put his hands down and stepped away,

"Oh damn, I shouldn't have done that," he murmured. Kurt's eyes widened,

"Why not?," he asked, sounding slightly hurt. Blaine looked at him,

"I just kissed you like Karofsky did," he explained, but Kurt shook his head.

"No, Karofsky lip raped me, you just…" Kurt got a look on his face that told that maybe Kurt was ok with what Blaine had done, "why did you kiss me?" Blaine hated that Kurt even had to ask,

"Because I'm already in love with you, and seeing you out here, dressed like that, couldn't help myself." Blaine explained, blushing as he caught himself spilling his guts.

"You're… in love…with…me?" Kurt asked and Blaine didn't like how insecure how this amazing person sounding asking that question. He cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand, Kurt seemed surprised, but rather hopeful.

"Since the moment I saw you on the stairs that day you came to 'spy'," Blaine admitted shyly. Suddenly Kurt lunged forward, kissing him once again deeply, Blaine's eyebrows went up in shock, but only for a moment before he wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to get even closer to the man he'd wanted to kiss since the moment he saw him. "I guess you're ok with that then?" Blaine teased when they parted again. Kurt giggled and Blaine fell impossibly further in love.

"I TOLD you!" Wes cried, approaching them. David had a relieved look on his face,

"Now we don't have to listen to him talk about how wonderful you are." Blaine glared at his best friend when Kurt looked at him,

"You tell them you think I'm wonderful?" he asked, and Blaine got the idea that Kurt was checking to make sure none of this was fake or a joke.

"Oh not that just you are wonderful, but what MAKES you wonderful, your hair, your eyes," Wes explained,

"Your voice, your skin, your…" David joined in,

"Thanks guys," Blaine interrupted, blushing, but as he caught Kurt looking at him as though he was the best thing in the world, he wasn't quite as angry at his friends. Kurt was beaming like a Christmas tree, and Blaine couldn't help but take another soft, short kiss. "No one has ever washed my car for me, let along changed the oil and cleaned the engine, I feel like I should pay you," he confessed.

"Just doing my boyfriend a favor," Kurt replied, blushing furiously when he slipped and assumed that's what they were. Blaine grinned,

"You're cute when you blush," he copied a certain drag queen that they both loved. Kurt had always reminded him of Angel from RENT, he was kind, giving his all to someone he cared about, often to a fault, he was beautiful, could do anything in high heels, and Kurt was original and amazing, much like the character. Kurt smiled brightly,

"So you like seeing me work on cars?" Blaine bit his lip to hold back a groan and just nodded enthusiastically, causing Kurt to laugh happily. "Well maybe I'll start a business, I'm sure the places you boys take your cars overcharge you anyway," he said motioning to the parking lot.

"Any time," David squeaked, Kurt, Blaine and Wes all turned to him, Kurt's eyebrows furred in confusion as Blaine smirked,

"Dude, I'm calling Valerie right now, I can't have you cruising my man," Blaine claimed, smirking and looping his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled widely,

"It's all right, I've always had the feeling David wasn't fully straight," he giggled as David frowned.

"I am so, I have a girlfriend," all three boys scoffed,

"That means nothing, David," Blaine stated, "Kurt had a 'girlfriend' for like a week."

"Seriously, you?" Wes asked, amazed,

"Long story, one that I'm not going to get into right now, I haven't finished lubing his engine," Kurt explained, turning back to the car.

"Oh 'his engine'" Wes teasing, using air quotes, "Is that what you're going to go with?"

"I'm going to kill you," Blaine growled but Kurt just winked and laughed,

"I'll lube your engine too, David," he joked as the other boy blushed scarlet.

"How did you get into my car, my keys are locked in my room," Blaine asked, not looking at Kurt's face but another part of his anatomy, as he once again leaned into the hood of the car.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, "I learned to hotwire cars when I was 9." The three boys all stared at him like he was a stranger as he grinned back at them.

"What else don't we know about you, Kurt Hummel?" Wes asked. Kurt leaned back out of the car,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

_And that's all. Hope you liked it. The review button is right there, please click it and review. Thanks =D_


End file.
